


结发共枕席（上）

by Janetqinliyu



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, 明朝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetqinliyu/pseuds/Janetqinliyu
Summary: 抓住七夕的尾巴试图在特殊的节日里关爱一下没人疼爱的伴食中书本来是个魔鬼脑洞结果被自己的废渣文笔搞成了流水账水了好多还是没搞完……菜鸡实锤（被打死先发个上，下的话有缘再见吧（咕咕咕……
Relationships: 张四维/璇昭（王夫人）
Kudos: 2





	结发共枕席（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 这次是伴食中书和他的夫人  
> 他们俩一夫一妻，还有可可爱爱的互动（虽然这里还没写到）  
> 凭着感觉瞎摸产物  
> 时间线也有点混乱  
> 求大佬们轻点儿拍 QAQ  
> 还有就是跪求指点，我是真的菜，我对不起那么香的伴食中书1551

张四维和他的夫人一起走过了许多个春秋，她见证了他的一生，经历了他所有的辉煌与狼狈。从他们在桌前饮下交杯酒，结发共枕席的那日起，他们就是一体，互为表里的一体，再无法分开。  
他是这样认为的。  
他一直是这样认为的。  
但现在不是了，他病了。  
张四维病的很重。  
他已经很久没能以前一样，在天好的时候陪着璇昭在院子里散步了。以前他们会在来了兴致的时候在院子里闲逛，花上一下午品一杯茶，合奏一首两人都喜欢的曲或是一道画一截花枝，在纸上落下疏疏淡淡的墨迹。  
参禅悟道也是常有的。在水榭亭台的转角，在纱帘背后不可窥见的隐秘处，一起修他喜欢的道。你来我往的交锋，一起参天人合一的玄机。  
可现在，张四维缠绵在病榻上，终日昏昏沉沉。有时候夜里他会出一身的冷汗，惊醒在榻上。冷冷的月光打在脸上，带着蒲州化不开的萧冷，呜咽的风声里还连着朔漠的凄惶。就像没有皮肉的遮蔽一般，直直的凿进骨头的深处，凿得骨头发酸。  
疼又不疼，痒又非痒。只是像被蚕食一般，再无一点儿力气。  
他要死了，他这样想着。裹紧被子也驱不走逐渐渗入骨骸的寒凉。  
他战栗着，捂住脸。他的身躯在一次次的大病小病中逐渐失去温度，无论什么药都无法点燃火塘里的余烬。  
药石无医。  
他最后会变成一具冰凉的尸骸吧。张四维浑浑噩噩地想着。他在恐惧。  
谁能不恐惧呢？  
他坐起的动静惊醒了他的夫人。不算温热的手覆上他的手，描摹出指骨的走势，缓缓摩挲着他的手腕，用自己的热量一点点化开已经锈蚀的骨骼肌理。再一点点拉开，露出他满面泪痕的面孔。  
璇昭展开双臂拥住他，落在他的怀抱里，让张四维环上她的肩，再两个人一起躺回去，就像这三十多年来她一直做的那样。  
璇昭每次都这么做，安静沉默地抱住他。依在他怀里的分明是夫人，但支撑他们俩人的却也是夫人。  
这是他唯一的热源了，房里的炭盆跟没点没有太大差别。张四维想着，握紧那双递过来的手，贴在脸颊边，逡巡着落下几个吻，将夫人抱得更紧些，像是在宣示什么，又像是在努力证明什么。  
他看着自己的夫人，仔仔细细地借着月光描摹美人的轮廓。  
毫无疑问，璇昭是美的。  
岁月对于美人总是别有恩宠。三十年的时光没能消损她的容颜，她仍旧是当初那个名动蒲州的美人。  
其实最初迎娶夫人，是因为他差不多到了该成亲的时候罢了。父母需要人奉养，弟弟们尚未长成，而他又要专心举业，家里确实需要人操持。所以他在听到了那则传言后，就很自然的顺着心底不明不白的悸动，一脸认真的说出要娶她为妻。招来了一众同窗或愕然或戏谑的注视。  
小小的蒲州城藏不住秘密，等他到家，连四端他们几个也都知道了这件事。  
阿兄，你居然要娶那个王家姑娘！她可是连藩王都拒绝了啊！这般心高气傲的主儿置于内宅……阿兄，你行不行啊？  
其实他他自己也不太明白自己为什么会这么冲动，在众人面前做出决定，把事情搞的无可回圜。但被弟弟这样问起，张四维也只能端出长兄的架子，一本正经地忽悠自家幼弟。  
看其父的反应，想来是个畏于权势之人。现在她这样明白地拒绝了藩王，家里定是惶惶不可终日，担心要遭到报复。匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。何况现在她美名在外，多少人明里暗里的盯着，家中定然想尽快把她嫁出去了事。我若不娶她，她迟早也会是哪家宅院里的笼中莺雀。她有这般志气，又是个节烈女子，我得帮她一把。  
然后张家大公子就收到了弟弟们诡异又担忧的注视。他皱起眉，刚想申斥几句让他们注意礼法，还没开口就看着四端领着后面那一串小孩儿跳起来奔向母亲的小院。一边跑一边嚎。  
“娘亲！不好啦！阿兄他读书读傻啦！”  
张家大公子冷漠地呷了口茶，觉得娶个厉害些的夫人管教管教自家这一串不听话的崽子是个很不错的决定。  
但是为什么呢？年轻的张四维摩挲着茶杯的杯口反复思索。  
大概是为了养望吧，他这样说服自己。何况那姑娘自己说要嫁个才子，想来是奔着将来的远大前程去的，那这蒲州城里哪里还有比他张四维更合适的。  
他早熟，从七岁起就举动如成人，也早就学会了慎思慎行。只是这一次，他出乎意料的莽撞。  
说媒很成功，两家的婚事步入正轨。张四维知道这是意料之中的结果，心里却生出一丝没由来的喜意。  
日子飞一样的走过。  
能被藩王看上的美人有多好看呢？  
张家大公子自下聘的那夜起满脑子都是那个素未谋面的姑娘，就连在中条山上读书的间隙也时常想起她，就像所有即将新婚的新郎官一样，惴惴不安的欢喜着。  
月上初弦映左弧，葭吹六琯转璇枢。  
凛冬过后初春将至的蒲州逐渐暖起来。  
张四维坐在床上环顾着他们的新房。这架高大精巧的拔步床是她的嫁妆。  
她会喜欢我的，张家大公子满足地笑起来。  
她一定会合我心意，那个时候尚未蓄须，面庞仍旧白净秀美的张四维这样坚信。  
红烛高照的洞房花烛夜和想象中一样旖旎。他揭开夫人的盖头，交杯共饮，然后剪下彼此的一小束发丝紧紧相结，郑重的约为夫妻。  
他已经二十二岁了，并不是什么不通情事的少年，却仍旧为了美人的一抬眼和低低的一声夫君躁动不安。  
自己一定是喝多了，张四维脸颊烫的几乎烧起来，颧骨上一片艳红，惯来沉静的美人羞怯起来的模样格外动人。  
见他这副模样，夫人却是放松了些，展颜笑起来，冲他又柔声唤了声夫君。  
一室缠绵缱绻的红缓缓化开那一点尴尬生疏。张四维搭上自己夫人的手。“夫人唤我子维便是”他这样说着，一边收紧了手，克制着力道握握纤软的柔荑，看着粉霞在白皙的脖颈耳后一点点晕开。  
“璇昭……”他按着庚贴上写的唤自己夫人的闺名，两个字里缠着千回百转的情意，瞧着嫁与自己的美人微微颤抖起来，连眼尾都染上薄春的绮丽。  
“璇昭……“张四维喘息着吻过身下夫人的侧脸，一路向下留下自己的印迹，像被褥上的缠枝莲一样纠缠不分。  
”莫哭……”  
“我再轻些。”张四维这样哄诱着，与人十指紧扣，把因畏惧缩瑟落泪的美人打开，几下便让人瘫软放松下来，再趁人不备一鼓作气撞到底。他还是仔细体贴的，担心着夫人到底年幼，不敢硬来，生怕伤着人。前头痴缠纠葛许久，等差不多了才进去，忍得本就辛苦。眼下又骤然听着夫人带着哭腔喊自己子维，险些丢盔卸甲，竟是连魂都要飞去了。  
芙蓉帐暖度春宵。  
次日，他们相视而笑，稍稍温存一二后就起身洗漱，去问候父母。很快的，他们的婚姻就在这样平常的生活中步入正轨，几乎没有任何意见相左的摩擦不快。  
她还太小了，等她再大一些，我们便可要个孩子了，张四维在策马返回中条山的路上认认真真规划着他们的将来，完全不介意同行友人的调侃打趣。  
但那些一开始的美满并没有持续太久，家里的生意大亏，血本无归。张四维从书院赶回家，垂眼坐在父亲的下首听着屋里的亲眷宗族乱糟糟的叫嚷，看着家里的仆妇下人惶惶不可终日，嘈杂又慌乱。他却只能沉默地坐着，一言不发。  
他什么都做不了。  
张四维回到后院，看着他的夫人冷静地安慰几乎要昏厥过去的母亲，安慰惴惴不安的幼弟，辞退了所有的仆役，本来还不甚高的身影默默地在他不在的时候替他撑起整个家。以前被父母宠爱娇养的深阁闺秀一个人扛起家里所有的活，洗米挑柴，生火做饭，洒扫屋舍。  
璇昭从不抱怨，也从不要他做什么，和他读书交游相干的一应支出在那段日子几乎从未削减。日日夜夜里，那双白皙柔嫩的手被冷水彻底泡凉，比蒲州冬天化不开的雪更冷，拢在手心里怎么也捂不暖，每一个关节都想被冻上一样，稍一扭动就发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
他舍不得，却唯有沉默以对，然后在次日清晨逃也似的离开家。  
他要去读书，为他的璇昭挣诰命，为家里挣功名，为自己挣一条能上青云大展宏图的大路。  
世代盐商又如何？才子名望又如何？  
再华美的诗篇也比不过殿试的一纸策论。  
只要家里一日没有进士，张家就什么都不是，他张四维也什么都不是，不论他想要什么想要做什么，他都做不到。  
后来年景好了，家里的生意越做越大，他也考中了，乡试，会试，殿试，从蒲州一路走到了京城。他们也有了孩子，甲征、泰征……  
他和璇昭就这样风雨同舟地走过，客客气气相敬如宾。他们过的很好，恩爱一如往昔，从生活到房事都和谐地惊人，几乎没有过任何争论。外面朝局政坛的跌宕起伏波涛汹涌都撼动不了家里的祥和宁静。  
子嗣丰沛，家庭和睦，还缺什么呢？  
但似乎是少了些什么，有些鲜活炙热的东西似乎被长久地留在了过去的岁月里，然后被时光掩盖变得朦胧不清。  
张四维思索良久，最后他出差去了扬州。  
在香船上的夜晚热烈动人。歌台暖响，春光融融。纸醉金迷，纵情声色。  
河东公子江海豪，万金弃置若鸿毛。  
夺取瑶宫第一蕊，人间何处觅碧桃？  
权场厮杀与欢场痴缠本没有区别。  
美人和权位一样动人心魄。  
结束后，他大汗淋漓地躺在广陵倡的身侧回味，神思却不由自主地绕回到夫人身上去，甚至隐隐地有些愧疚不安。  
她会怎么想？  
他该怎么办？  
身畔的美人已然沉眠入梦，张四维就这样望着床顶发愣直到天明，满脑子乱七八糟的东西。  
他有点后悔了。  
但钱都付了，断没有退回的道理。他带着高价新卖的美人和她的母亲回了京城。  
张四维犹豫了很久。最后他也没有带着广陵倡去见妻子，只是悄悄安排了一间别院让人住进去，自己却径直回了家，再也没有去过。  
他再度全身心投入这四九城，借着坡翁和舅舅的提携，玄翁的赏识一路升迁，从张翰林变成张编修，侍讲，掌院学士，少宰。  
而他们举案齐眉，一如往昔。  
其实张四维知道，璇昭早就知道这件事了。  
他在看账本的时候就发现了，那座宅子的支出全加在了家里的明账而不是他的私帐上。  
张四维颓然坐进椅子里一言不发。  
又是这样  
上次夫人有孕时，他不愿去寻旁人，便找了自己的小僮在书房里行事，被夫人正好撞见。璇昭愣了片刻，随即朝他点点头，就转身离开了。他还为此惴惴不安的睡了好几天书房，不知该如何解释好叫她消消气，结果转头夫人就给他添了几个眉目清秀的书童侍奉笔墨。张四维赶紧把人安排到别的地方去，欲盖弥彰地表明心迹，又叫儿女去探探口风。甲征牵着他的阿妹一脸迷茫地去了，又一脸迷茫的回来，说他阿娘一点也不像生气的样子。再三确认璇昭看上去不生气，他才在晚上估摸着夫人睡了小心的回到卧房。本想着同床睡一觉想来就无事了，结果开门就对上妻子平静的吓人的脸。  
什么都没有发生。  
没有他想过的争吵，没有针锋相对，连冷嘲热讽都没有。璇昭连话都不多说，转身就上床睡觉。  
“夫人……”他小心翼翼捱到床沿，挤进被窝圈上璇昭的腰摩挲试探。  
怎么可能毫无芥蒂呢？还是璇昭压根不在乎他？张四维甚至开始怀疑自己夫人是不是外面有人了。否则怎么就是这样淡定的反应？这和翰林院里同僚说的似乎不一样啊？  
朝局上的庙算到了闺房似乎突然失效一般。  
“璇昭……”张四维又贴近些，把人拢进怀里，又抚上夫人隆起的小腹，讨好般的替人按揉舒缓。  
结果夫人看看他，抛下一句“时辰不早了。”就自顾自转过去睡了，徒留他一人也不知如何是好，最后也只好睡觉。  
张四维以为璇昭原谅他了，毕竟那些事情过去了那么久。  
璇昭也确实不生气了，实话实说，她也没有什么好气的。只是后宅里头也就这样逐渐冷了下来，两人躺在一起就宛如同床异梦。但偏偏他们表面功夫都做的极好，说是不恩爱也无人相信。

（未完待续）


End file.
